


Symbiotic

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Rough Sex, Top John, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John与Sherlock之间有某种互利协议。</p>
<p>原文连接见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiotic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Symbiotic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785344) by [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin). 



他过得有点儿……困难。没错。困难已经是最为温和的一个形容词。自从那次受伤之后，不仅是John本人，连带他周遭的亲朋好友们也经历了一场天翻地覆。至少每逢满月前后一周都是那样。

百万分之一的概率。医生们告诉他。好吧，如果要算上不同种类的狼人与数量之比的话，更近似五万五千分之一。总之他明白了医生的言下之意：他中了“变成人狼”的彩票。或者说，踩到那坨狗屎了。

中彩票并不总是代表着好事，对John而言根本不好。

“他们就不能起个更好的名字吗？”John咆哮着，还有几天就要到第七次满月，他得第七次变身了。他已经能够感受得到。皮肤底下有搔刮的感觉，仿佛有寄生虫准备破开他的胸膛钻出来。怪物。那不是他，不论是外表，形态。但……又确实是他。“杀人狼这个名字听起来——”

“也不是那个意思，你知道。”Mike叹息着。 他们在公园里偶遇，于是就聊了聊阿富汗。人人都明白，在战场上，有件事比吃子弹还要糟，Mike才刚知道那竟然发生在自己老朋友身上。“不同的类型实在太多。医生得简单直接地加以区分。你呢，是一头比较大的狼，月圆前后也比较暴力。真正变化的只有一个晚上。有些倒霉蛋可得整整变身三天呢。”

没错。他至多保持十二小时的狼形。只要太阳升起，嗖，他就又是John Watson了（只是身体有点酸痛）。有些不走运的类型是要经历三天——满月，以及前后各一天一夜。不过话说回来或许这也是John体内嗜血的狼性会在他仍保持人形时就蠢蠢欲动的原因。只有一个夜晚都不够发泄。

在他伤后就住的第一家医院，John见过一个所谓“温和型”的家伙。当那家伙变成了狼，也会和其他人一样在围栏里到处乱咬，而且因为有三天时间他咬得可比别人都厉害。不过等到结束之后的早晨他就会象一只小羊羔似地温顺安静。一月中其余时间里他也不会经受情绪波动。显然那三天他彻彻底底地宣泄干净了。

但John就不是那样。John是被一种最大最凶恶的狼咬伤的，还勉强活了下来。医生都说他很走运；被杀人狼咬到的伤者半数会在五分钟内死亡。而John Watson是个战士，只不过现在他变成了一个毛茸茸的战士……

抓住拐杖（退役后的第三根，在人狼的力量下它们真是易折），John呼出一口气。呼吸训练大概是处理情绪问题的最好方法。他对专业心理咨询治疗之类的失去信心也不足为奇，老实说，他一直就不怎么相信。

“因为这个，找合租更难了。谁想跟一只野兽做室友呢？”

Mike仿佛总是那样神神秘秘地窃笑。现在听起来更是令人费解。

“什么事情那么好笑？”John问。

“没什么。只不过，你是今天第二个跟我这么说的人。”

*  
——  
*

Sherlock Holmes：吸血鬼侦探。听起来是一部烂俗电影的剧情，但此刻他就在眼前。John活着，John在呼吸，Sherlock却没有。

“杀人狼。”Sherlock嘴角上扬。John握紧拐杖。“多好的名字，它们拥有最高的致死率。”

“没有你这种来得高。”John勉强忍着没有咆哮。

Sherlock脸上笑容未退。他没有走，尽管他已经推理出了John的生平，犹如读了一张履历表一般。很少人能有勇气敢在如此接近满月的时间与一名杀手做室友。

“我在伦敦市中心看中一间公寓。我们俩一起应该付得起房租。房东太太——Mrs.Hudson——欠我一次人情。”

“啥？”John肯定错过了什么。Sherlock眼底的闪烁回答他：没错，你真的，真的错过了。

就那样，不到两天以后，他就跟一个吸血鬼合住了。

险险赶上满月。

*  
——  
*

回头想想，感觉那是最天经地义的事了。每一次，当John抓住Sherlock的腰，力道大得足以捏碎普通人类的骨盆时，感觉就更妙，远比Sherlock几个月前提出的“互利方案”来得好。

“用力！”Sherlock咬牙低咆着。John欣然从命。

在自己指尖下绽开的伤口迅速地愈合了，只留有淡淡的斑痕点缀在Sherlock皮肤上。有时候，如果John太粗暴——就是说，很是费了一番力气的时候——Sherlock会在事后立刻需要吸血。因为皮下出血太严重。

他放开一只手，落到一边完美的臀瓣上。随之而来的拍打声回荡在室内，在那挺翘的肉块上浮起一丝动人的紫红色淤痕。

“好棒……”从Sherlock齿间逸出一声悠长的颤音。

他不会告诉John。在因为临近变形而逐渐升温的血液作用下，John的老二会在满月前夜变得更大。Sherlock喜欢那感觉：火热，坚硬，粗大的肉棒将他从里到外捣得粉碎。那满足了他无法通过饮用而获得的，嗜血的满足。战斗是他们的一部分天性。吸血鬼和人狼并非最佳床伴（床——是字面意义的床），而他们处得很好。以一种违背了Sherlock和John的天性的方式，成为了伴侣。

蓦地，John抽出自己，猛推了Sherlock一把。Sherlock从床上滚落在地。还没来得及动John已经来到他的身边再度插入性器。John用一只手捏住他的脖子，手指动了动，开始用力收紧。

John也不知道Sherlock是在装样子（很可能）抑或是留有人体反射，总之他开始喘气。喉咙在他手下艰难地活动着，Sherlock作出拼命想在压迫下呼吸的样子。其实他不必。他们都知道这点。看着Sherlock挣扎，感受他更加收紧的体内，令John兴奋得难以置信。潜意识中那头愤怒的人狼发出满足的低鸣。

满足——双方的——兽性。那一开始是Sherlock的主意，到现在为止都颇有效。John不用再把自己压抑到一个爆发点，他可以在Sherlock身上发泄愤怒。不死的吸血鬼身躯适合承受，甚至可以承受重击。不论John是想要活动拳头，或是踢打，乃至顺势就地狠操一通，Sherlock都能承受。他甚至还能予以回击——从而让John反应更为激烈。

想要改变体位的Sherlock扯开John的手，两人翻了个身。他居于上方之后反手给John脸上来了一拳，把他嘴唇都打破了。John体内的野兽膨胀着，怒吼起来，他抓住Sherlock一只手腕往后扳。换做普通人或许就要骨折了，而Sherlock只是有点扭伤，在这场性爱结束之前就会愈合。

听见那声令人满意的轻响，John又抓住他另一条手臂。他把Sherlock的双手都牢牢握住固定在胸前，然后空出一只手托住他的腰不断地抽插。两人起伏着，甚至会将重量都抬离地面，然后再重重地撞上去。

室内充斥着嘶吼，喊叫，咆哮声。那是他们表达情话的方式。

那样的——肉搏兼性爱，持续了仿佛一整个永远。最后，John放开Sherlock，两只手一起箍住他的腰。一声咆哮后他射了，在那具微凉的身体里射得持久而激烈。扭伤完全复原的Sherlock也握住自己的性器跟着他一起释放。

高潮一过去John就恢复为原来的态度。“你还好吗？”在Sherlock的叫喊平息之后他问道。

“嗯嗯，毫发无伤。”Sherlock低低地呻吟着。

John不是很相信，但还是点点头。“去床上吧。”

片刻后，他们擦拭干净，并且John也检查完毕Sherlock的身体（从来不会有什么伤，正确地说，没有任何尚未痊愈的伤）。他们倒进床铺里，John的胳膊保护性地环住Sherlock的身体。John每每对此困惑不已。他那个拥有动物本能的头脑——特别临近满月，更加原始，更加兽性——怎么会驱使他去保护那个刚刚才蹂躏过的家伙。他想那应该更多是出自于人性。对于在意的那个人，John更希望自己象一个人类。

“明天。”Sherlock嘀咕。

John靠着他的背脊点头，重复道：“明天。”

月亮会在六点五十三分升起，但John会提早一个小时就浑身开始不对劲。明晨他们可能会再大干一番，然后花时间准备外出。中央公园是“人狼变形区”，Sherlock一直都陪伴着他度过整夜。那里的其他人狼并不喜欢有吸血鬼出现，但Sherlock绝不离开John的身边。

最后在Sherlock的后颈印上一吻，John和他都进入了梦乡。即使以吸血鬼的标准来看Sherlock也睡得很少，不过在满月前后，只要John睡着，他也总是会跟着睡觉。

John非常喜欢这一点。

*  
——  
*

月圆之夜的第二天早上John得被人从公园里拖走。那是Sherlock不肯留下他一个人的一大原因。John完全能搞定其他的人狼——从一开始他就是每个月雷打不动出现在那里的家伙当中最庞大的一只——不过Sherlock想让别人都清清楚楚地明白John到底是属于谁的。同样Sherlock也只属于John。那是一种互惠互利嘛。

的确，高高升起的太阳让Sherlock有点儿难受，但他每一次都能把那只重达二百五十磅的狼弄回家，还能赶得及看它变回小小的、毫不起眼的John。然后他们就该回到床上开始输液和血液供给。

那很好理解——为了变为原本体型两倍大的狼，John体内必然有东西发生改变，大多数速度还很快。医学界仍在研究，为何变化进行中人狼体内流淌的血液不在他们变回人形时消失。每当太阳升起，象John那样巨大的人狼体内就会突然多出三品脱的血液。

一般情况下只要送去医院把多余的血液抽取掉就行。除非家里有一只吸血鬼能解决这档子事。

胳膊上插着输液管的John睡得很熟，Sherlock蜷缩在他身侧。有时候，当John没有因变身而太精疲力竭时，Sherlock会直接从他脖子上抽取。但那之后就得注意衣着，保持伤口清洁，承受Mrs.Hudson和苏格兰场警察的注目。而现在这样，Sherlock就能把血浆打包，需要时再使用。

疲惫的双眼缓缓睁开，望向Sherlock。嘴角微微牵起一个笑容。“早上好。”John喃喃道。

“下午好。”Sherlock纠正他，凑上去索要了一个吻。“昨天晚上你跟Thompson打了一架，你赢了。”

John笑了，伸手揉着眼睛。“很好。那混蛋已经惹了我好几个月。”Thompson是中央公园狼群中除了John以外唯一一只杀人狼。那家伙比John矮了八英寸，却喜欢挑起争斗，试图证明自己才是老大。“他得明白我最常交手的对象可比我更难打倒。我才不在乎自己断了一只手，照打不误。”

那情况曾经发生过一次，至今Sherlock想起来仍觉难堪。那只手一直没愈合，直到John从人变成狼再复原的两天之后。Sherlock需要在和John的戏闹打斗中控制力度。比普通人类来的强悍并不代表John不脆弱。毕竟Sherlock是以吸血鬼为标准来看的。

“Lestrade看见你胳膊上的新鲜针孔痕迹了。”Sherlock以他那种“谈一谈”的口吻说着，“他总算搞懂为什么人家管我叫水蛭。不过他不会直接找我，估计很快会和你聊一聊我们这种‘不健康’的关系。”

“好极了。”John翻白眼，“我得多睡一会儿再应付他。”

他闭上眼安静了下来。Sherlock躺在他旁边一动不动，那是只有连呼吸都不必进行的生物才能维持的样子。他的视线从John手臂上的输液管一直看到慢慢充盈起来的血浆袋。他的胃开始作怪，心脏也是，理由却迥然不同。

“John？”他悄声说。从John的呼吸他能分辨出对方并未入睡。John确实应该再多休息几个小时，不过此刻这短暂的打搅并不会造成妨害。

“嗯嗯？”John闭着眼睛嘟哝。

“我们的关系难道不是不健康的吗？”

对John来说那是非常非常让他心动的，甚至可称为怜爱：大多数时候，当Sherlock应该发问时，他却总是平白直叙；当他应该平白直叙，他却会发问。

把没有插着输液管的手搭到Sherlock的腿上，John轻轻地捏了他一把。“满月前，我跟你肉搏。满月后，你吸我的血。如果我们当中有人对此有异议，那好吧，的确是种不健康的关系。这种关系的基础，是我们各取所需。”John靠近他，用鼻子磨蹭他的脸颊。“而我们的确都满足了。这是……共生。怎么会造成伤害呢？”

Sherlock苍白的嘴唇上浮起一抹浅笑。“谢谢你，John。”他耳语着。

“不客气。”John也回以微笑。“现在让我再睡一会儿。”

他再度闭上眼。很快，他已经开始轻轻地打呼。Sherlock继续陪伴在他身边，不时换掉充满的血浆袋。当他将John多余的血液抽取完毕，站在冰箱门前看着里面两排美丽的红色小包时，他笑了。

要说是否正常，答案是不。

但要说有什么不妥？答案当然也是不。

 

END


End file.
